


red skies at dawn

by bisexualoftheblade



Series: Tumblr Fic Title Ask Game [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: This is how the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper.A gift for @DesertLily in response to this ask game on Tumblr!https://bisexualoftheblade.tumblr.com/post/623379148665143296/send-me-a-made-up-fic-title-and-ill-tell-you-what
Series: Tumblr Fic Title Ask Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	red skies at dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/gifts).



The world is quieter now. You never realize just how much sound there is in the world until it is all gone. Every step you take should be echoing through these empty halls, but it is only muffled.

You haven't seen another living person for months now, but in every dark corner, every abandoned room and tunnel, in every place you look lays another body. They seem at peace, but their eyes haunt you, seemingly watching your every movement. You tried to bury them at first, but every time you finished there was a new one. You've given up now, instead rushing past every body you find. It doesn't matter anyways, the bodies will never decay, simply laying there for eternity.

You found an old office building a while back and decided to move in, but the quiet is somehow more stifling here, the walls closing in around you as every tiny movement seems to echo endlessly. You left the building within a month. 

You moved to the pier instead, hoping and praying that the waves will make even the smallest of sounds. Of course, they make no sound, and so you trek on. You aren’t sure what you are looking for anymore, you know that there are no longer other humans, so it certainly isn’t that. And yet, every morning as the sky turns blood red, the red seeping through the dark blue skies of the night before, you almost swear you can see something in the distance: a city with lights. 

You know it’s a foolish dream, a hallucination brought on by all this time alone with nothing but your own thoughts for company, but you can’t help but hope. What an odd thing hope is. Logically, there should be no such thing as hope left in a world like this. But despite it all, you can’t help but remember the old myth of Pandora’s Box, and you wonder if you and hope are alone in the box now. 

And so you continue on, the bodies laying on the path next to you, their eyes watching your every move, and your movements becoming more sluggish. You question when that happened, when you started to struggle to walk for even a few minutes, when every movement felt like a million weights dragging you down.  _ This is how the world ends _ , you think, _ not with a bang but a whimper _ .


End file.
